The Date
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: Seriously...One kiss? I jumped on the wagon, and gave you guys my version of the date. Rated M just in case.


A/N: Seriously, one kiss during the show? This was the **_BIG_** first date that everyone was waiting for , including me. _NOT_ cool, writers of OUaT! This is my version on what happen after the dinner and before the good-night kiss. It will be rated M, just to be on the safe side, can you blame me?

As always: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. I just play with them. Those rights belong to the writers and creators of the beloved ABC show, Once Upon A Time.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about your dress, Love." Killian said, "And about me saying that to that man."<p>

"Hey, it is okay. It is just a dress, and it will be able to wash out afterwards." Emma said, as both of her hands are reaching towards his, and she holds his hands inside hers. They both felt one another's hearts quicken faster with the touch. "What is next?"

"I asked Leroy if I could use his boat for the evening, and he agreed. A nice boat ride for the rest of the evening." he said with a smile.

"I didn't know that the ice wall went to the docks." Emma said.

"It is funny, that the Ice Wall did freeze any of the ocean. So we can able to leave by water. I guess the Ice Queen didn't realized about the docks." Killian said, as he pays for their meals. "I am always a gentleman, love, and a gentleman pays for their ladies meals."

They exit the restaurant, and Emma is walking on Killian's left side, and she reaches for his hand. "What are you doing?" Killian asked.

"Holding your hand, in this realm, many couples hold hands as they walk on their dates." Emma smiles, "Besides, We had hold hands before on your right side. I just thought you would like to have held hands on your left."

"Thank you love," he said, as he reach over and run his right hand over her face, and pulled her towards him and kisses her on the lips. "What is that flavor?"

"It is cherry flavored lip balm." Emma said with a smile. "You like?"

"Like? I think I need to have another taste." He stops and let go of Emma's hand and places both of his hands on her face, and pulls her towards him and kisses her.

After a while, Emma breaks the kiss, and said. "Boat ride?"

"Forget the ride, I just want to kiss you, and run my fingers into your hair and down your body." Killian said, as he looks at her with his eyes turning dark with lust.

"Maybe we could do that and more during the boat ride." Emma said.

"I thought you didn't do pirate activities during the first date, love." Killian said.

"Have you forgot Never-land. We shared a coconut? In this world's culture that would consider a date there buddy." Emma said.

"So, we would go on many 'dates'. I am wondering about something." Killian said, as Emma's eyebrow shot up in question. "I have talk to Robin and he told me about this rubber thing..Do you happen to have a few?"

"Yes. Ruby gave me a few, she did when she heard we are going on a date." Emma said.

"That wolf-girl has wondering timing." Killian said, as they are walking to the docks. "Close your eyes, love."

"Jones?" Emma asked

"Do you trust me?" Killian asked.

"Always." she said, as she close her eyes, and Killian smiles as he holds her hands and back up to the boat of Leroy's. He has it set for a romantic evening with candles around and a blanket on the deck.

"Okay, now open your eyes." Killian said.

Emma opens her eyes and is floored by the candles, flowers and the blanket on the deck among some big pillows. "Wow. You did all this?"

"your lad help me a bit. Do you like?" Killian asked,

Emma couldn't speak so she grab him by the collar of his jacket, and kissed him with the same passion as their kisses in Never-land was. "Take off your clothing, pirate,. _NOW_!"

"As my love wishes." Killian said, as he removes his jacket and shirt. "You need to start?"

"It is pretty easy for a dress..you can help..." Killian reaches for the zipper. "After you are done undressing."

Killian smiles and stands in front of Emma bathe in the moonlight sky and the flicker of candles. Before she let Killian unzip her dress she walks around him, and run her fingers up and down his body. He moan with pleasure and said, "Love, you are going to be the death of me." She laughs and turns around, he moves and kisses her shoulder, and moves her ponytail away from her neck, and then kisses her neck. Slowly he unzips the dress kissing her skin as he does. She moans with pleasure, and when the dress is to her hips she takes over and steps out of it. She smiles at her pirate as he run his eyes over her body, "I am loving this realm more and more every day. That.." He moves his hand in a circle at her underwear choices. "Is so much better than what I am used to seeing." Her eyebrow went up. "Come on Love, you know that I have been with other women." She came to him, and plaster herself against his body feeling every muscle and a very aroused cock.

"Just don't be with another women but me okay? I know I will never forgive you." they begin to kiss and move towards the blanket and the pillows. Killian tries to remove her bra, and begin to moan with anger. "Having troubles there, Pirate?"

"I am just not use to not seeing the clasps..can you help me? This is the time I would use my hook and slice the garment right off of you." he said.

"No problem." She reaches around her body and unclasp her bra, and the garment falls down to the deck. Killian shallows and said, "You are a vision love."

She smiles and slowly reaches down to her panties, and removes them. She lays down on the blanket. "You are join me right?"

"Always." Killian said, and within seconds he kisses her lips, as both of his hands roam her body. One of them are touching the apex of her desires, she moans and said. "Are we going to do this or are you just going to do that all night."

"Are you okay?" Killian asked.

"Not really. Ever since that kiss we shared at Granny's after the portal. I just wanted to have sex with you. But my past relationship has caused me to be cautious." she reply. "Well?

"As my love wishes." He place himself over her and they begin to kiss again. His tip is rubbing against her opening, and they begin to moan together. With a small movement he enters her and she gasped with a new feeling. "You okay?"

"You are just so big. It is going to take many times for me to get used to your size. You better start moving." As they move as one, they hit orgasm together.

Emma is laying her head on Killian's chest, and she opens her purse to look at the time, she gasp.

"Problems, love."  
>"It is really late. I need to get back." she reply as she start to remove herself from Killian's body.<p>

"Or we could stay here all night." he said, with one of his eyebrow up.

"Then my dad will slice your hands or another part of your body. The one I am rather attached to." She palms the said part, and rub her fingers against the length.

"Point taken, Love. We need to get going." They redress themselves. "It has gotten colder, here love, you can used my jacket." He puts it on her and they kissed.

Back at the loft. Emma is walking in front of Killian who has one of his hands on her lower back. "Not bad date."

"Sorry about Scarlet. I guess I just lost it when he ruin your dress."

"Like I said before. No harm." She runs both of her hands down his arms. and grasps his hands. "It was a date to be remember for sure, maybe our next date will be equal wonderful."

"Next date? I don't remember asking you."

"What do you mean?"

"It is my turn to do the asking, Emma. Will you go out with me again?" His voice gotten soft with love, and want.

She smiles, and leans towards him to kiss. He equally lean towards her and they kiss each other.

"Do you want to come in for coffee with my parents, a newborn and a person who makes her own ice cubes? I really need my place." she said with a smile.

"I second that wish, love." He reach over and gives her a peck on the cheek. "Sweet dreams love."

She signs, and said. "Goodnight, Killian." and opens the door.

"Well? How was it" Mary M asked. "What did you do, where did you? Did he kiss you goodnight?"

"Some of us don't want to know all the details. The kiss is one of the details I don't want to know." David said.

"I really need my place. Goodnight guys." Emma leaves the living room, and humming to herself.

"She really seems happy." Mary said.

"Maybe the pirate has change for the good. He must really love her." David said, and they glanced at each other.

"Maybe we should let her be." Mary said, "And give Killian our blessings."

"Maybe." David said, as he gets up and hold out his hand to help Mary out of the couch, and they walk towards their bedroom, and shut the door, on their way. They hear Emma said, "I can hear you guys."

"Goodnight Emma." Mary said.

"Goodnight Mom, and Dad? Try to give Killian some slack okay?" Emma reply.

"See I told you. "Mary said.

"Yes Dear." David said.

* * *

><p>Well? What do you think?<p>

Review are always welcome!


End file.
